


Returning The Favour

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Wheeljack drags an exhausted Starscream from his office and gives him a "stress reliever", but it ends up being a little more than that.





	Returning The Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [espioc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/gifts).



“C’mon.”  Wheeljack had to practically pick Starscream up out of his chair and drag him out of his office.  “No more working today.”  He’d expected a little more resistance from Starscream, but he went along quietly.  Probably too tired to argue.  In fact, he leaned his helm onto Wheeljack’s shoulder and shut his optics, trusting that he’d get him home safely.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Wheeljack scolded softly.  He squeezed his shoulder.  “It’s not healthy.”

Starscream shrugged under Wheeljack’s arm.  “As long as I have you it’s fine.”

Wheeljack’s face flushed under his mask.  “Right.”

“You’re warm,” Starscream murmured.

Wheeljack swallowed as Starscream wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled against him.  Maybe he should let him work late more often.

“Let’s get you home.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence, apart from Starscream’s happy sighs.  They were eerie, coming from him, but kind of… cute? 

Punching in Starscream’s access code was strange, too.  He’d seen Starscream do it plenty of times, and it wasn’t like he wasn’t _supposed_ to know it, but this was the first time he’d actually done it himself.  It felt far more intimate than they were supposed to be.  They were just colleagues… okay, with the occasional benefits.  Okay, _frequent_ benefits.

“Stay with me?” Starscream asked once they were through his door.  “Need the stress relief.”

Wheeljack said nothing as he walked Starscream to his berth and lay him down.  “You’re too tired to do much of anything,” he said.

“Please?”  Starscream pleaded with him with bleary optics.  “I’ll return the favour tomorrow.”

“The favour?”

Starscream smirked, looking like himself for the first time that night.  He lifted a hand to his face and made a “V” with his fingers and then flicked his glossa between them.

“Oh!”  Wheeljack covered his heated face even though it was already covered by his facemask.  “Oh.  You mean… okay, yeah, I can,” he sucked in a deep ventilation, “I can do that.”

“Mm…”  Starscream’s hips swirled the slightest bit.  One hand caressed down his frame until it stopped just above his array.  “Been a while since I’ve seen that mouth of yours.  I forget how it feels.”

“Well, you’re going to know soon.”  What… what the frag was that?  That wasn’t sexy!

Starscream chuckled, though.  “I hope so.”

Wheeljack kept his mask on until he was in between Starscream’s legs.  He got a front row seat to watch Starscream’s valve cover slide aside and see his plump and wet valve lips poke out.  His anterior node and biolight stripes pulsed faintly, glowing warmer as Wheeljack’s still mask-covered face approached.

He nuzzled against the dripping folds, only sort of feeling it.  The mask kind of muted everything.  Starscream felt it all the same.  He gasped softly as the ridge of the mask rubbed against his swollen anterior node.

“Not really what I had in mind,” Starscream whispered half to himself.  Wheeljack felt guilty for a moment before he said, “Still good, though.”

Still.  There was only so much he could do with the mask on.  He’d have to take it off, eventually.  He was kind of surprised Starscream didn’t take his helm off for taking as long as he had already.

And he wanted to taste him.  A fact Wheeljack tried in vain to ignore, much like all of his urges involving Starscream.  They all seemed like bad ideas in hindsight, but right now…

Wheeljack just barely pulled away.  He swallowed and then let his mask slide away.  Usually his face felt a little cold for a moment, but not with the heat radiating off his partner.  If anything, he felt warmer.

Starscream’s impatience took over and he pushed Wheeljack’s face against his valve.  Wheeljack thought he might have heard him whispering his name, but he couldn’t be sure.  He lapped at the thickly flowing lubricant and gathered it up around his anterior node.  It hypnotically dripped back down, and Wheeljack repeated the process.  Slowly.  Almost lazily.  He wanted to savour his taste.  But Starscream, still impatient, tilted his hips up and tried to grind against his glossa.

“You’re going to put me to sleep,” Starscream snapped, though his words were breathy.

“You could use the sleep,” Wheeljack countered.  When Starscream growled and persisted, Wheeljack finally gave in and gave him the pressure he sought.  Following a sharp gasp from Starscream, Wheeljack said, “And if you do fall asleep, then I’ll wake you up with an overload.”

Starscream shivered.

They’d been at… whatever this was, for a few months now, and Wheeljack was still surprised at how quiet the ruler of Cybertron was in berth.  Not silent, though, but quiet.  Soft gasps and hushed moans.  He only got them when he deserved them.  When Starscream’s hand would grab his helm and his wings would flap against the berth.  When he hit the spot _just right_ and Starscream couldn’t stop himself from moaning even if he wanted to.

“Oh…”  Starscream exvented loudly.  Shakily.  “Did it always feel this good?”

Wheeljack suckled on his anterior node.  He was enjoying giving just about as much as Starscream was receiving.  Times like this made him wonder why he didn’t do this more often.  Nothing was hotter than hearing his partner in ecstasy.

“Faster,” Starscream demanded.  A little later, and much more quietly, “Please.”

Wheeljack obliged, flicking his glossa against Starscream’s anterior node over and over and over until Starscream got a bit more vocal.  Until he squirmed.  Wheeljack stroked up one of his thighs and then pressed it down against the berth.  He did the same to the other when the near too-much feeling had Starscream subconsciously shutting his legs.

Starscream moaned a bit more.  Still nearly as quiet as the night around them, but more frequent.  His quiet still held its presence.  He gyrated his hips and gripped the berth tight. 

It was only once Starscream arched up in overload that Wheeljack released his thighs so he could clamp them around his helm and grind out the last wisps of pleasure.  He sank back into the berth, shuddering out a ventilation and ending on a smile.

“You know, I bet I could, like, appoint you as my…”  Starscream thought for a moment.  “… official, I don’t know, stress reliever.  Then you’d have to do that for me.”  He gave him a teasing and lewd look.  “I’d pay you handsomely.”

“Uh… sure.”  Wheeljack crawled up the bed and sat beside him.

Starscream laughed when he saw Wheeljack’s face.  He touched the edge of Wheeljack’s mask before he could let it slide back into place.  “Here.”  He groggily rolled over and got a cloth out of the drawer of his berthside table.  He wiped Wheeljack’s face clean with… was that _tenderness_?  Was he being _tender_?  “Now I can see your pretty face.”

“Aw, c’mon, Scream, we both know it’s not pretty.”

Starscream said nothing until he’d put the cloth aside and nuzzled against Wheeljack’s shoulder.  He shrugged.  “Agree to disagree.”

For a few minutes, they sat in silence.  A surprisingly comfortable one, Wheeljack found.  And as much as he was enjoying it…

“Uh, Starscream?”  Wheeljack only gave him fleeting glances, while Starscream stared steadily.  “This seems like it’s more than what you wanted.”

Starscream was silent for a few moments.  “Do you not like this?”

“No, no!”  Wheeljack waved his hands.  “No, I, I _do_ , I’m just… confused?”

“What’s confusing?”

 _Everything_.  “I don’t know, I…”  Wheeljack swallowed and held still as Starscream’s arm snaked behind him and his hand landed on Wheeljack’s waist.  Without thinking about what it meant Wheeljack wrapped his own arm around Starscream’s shoulders.  He knew that he liked it.  Liked this.  Liked _them_ , but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to let the world know yet.  Or Starscream.

“Hm…”  Starscream sat up a little while still leaning most of his weight on Wheeljack.  His face was so close now, and his optics dropped to Wheeljack’s scarred mouth.  “You know… I don’t think I’ve _ever_ felt your mouth this way.”

Wheeljack cocked his helm.  “What way?”

Starscream kissed him.  Softly.  Never in a million years would Wheeljack imagine that his kisses would be _soft_.  Though, to be fair, he’d never thought about kissing Starscream much.  Until now.  Now he wanted to feel it again, but Starscream was already pulling away.

Wheeljack grabbed his helm a little too forcefully and pulled him back in for another.  Thankfully, Starscream chuckled and then shifted into a more comfortable position so he could kiss him for longer.  A position that allowed Wheeljack to tug him in closer by his waist.  Feel the way their plating met and meshed.  To experience this newness, this unexpected softness, with one of the last mechs he ever thought he’d be with.

Funny how life was sometimes.

“Feels good,” Starscream concluded.  He was still close enough that when he talked his lips brushed Wheeljack’s.  “You’re doing Cybertron a disservice by hiding it.  I should make it illegal for you to wear that thing.”

“Scars.”  Wheeljack pointed to them, looking away.  “I get too many looks.”

“Then I’ll make it illegal to gawk, instead.”  Starscream nuzzled into the crook of Wheeljack’s neck.  “ _I_ think you look handsome.” 

“It’s alright, Scream.”  As quietly as he was able, he slid the mask back into place.  “It’s easier this way.”

“Nuh uh.”  Without looking, Starscream touched his mask.  “Off.  I don’t want you to wear it around me.  Not when we’re alone.”

Wheeljack sighed.

Starscream shifted until he could look Wheeljack in the optics.  “ _Off_.”

He sighed again and then revealed his face once more.

“Besides.”  Starscream smirked.  “You still have a bit of me on your face.”


End file.
